Live and learn
by ASilverSoul
Summary: You must live up to your mistakes and learn from your mistakes. The story is good (in my eyes) So please check it out give me all comments cause I need the bad and good. And no i'm not getting any lovey on mephiles.
1. Beginning

A girl roamed the forest. She looked around every step she took. She feared Mobian and Human. If it happened she would be jumbled up with the troubles of others. That's what she thought anyways. She only thought this because she was made out of wishes of the dead and lonely dreaded spirits. Let's say she actually is not a Mobian but a bunch of the dead and lonely dreaded spirits and other minds that were truly hunted. Only in a solid form. The girl was a hedgehog in this solid form. Her eyes had swirls on them and her pupils were hearts.**(DANM I CAN'T EXPLAIN DA EYES)** Her eyes were a soft neon green and her fur was a crystalline purple. She had a long wavy quill that was covered in swirls and hearts. In fact her whole body was covered in swirls, hearts and many other designs. She had no clothes as she was born in a crystal cave, where all the negative energy had built up. Her name you ask? It's Spiritual. Now enough of her story, time for her POV.

**{ Spiritual The Hedgehog Point of View }**

I looked around at the crystal walls. I was born from the negative energy that was placed here. I observed my crystal surroundings immediately. As I did I saw a escape route and I slowly and cautiously walked over to it. As I peeked out of my escape route only to be met with beautiful nature. The flowers were gorgeous. The plants and such strong trees. Something caught my eye though, about 289 Feet away was a tree that had crystal wood and colorful chaos emerald leaves. In a matter of seconds in my mind I was in front of it. I couldn't describe how beautiful the tree was. I started to stutter but in a matter of seconds I heard two voices. As I looked back, I just noticed that I was to far to get to the cave so I started to climb the tree. I started to listen intently to the conversation. "Hey Sonic! I see the Chaos Tree!" The unknown voice said. "Good eye Tails! Let me tell the others." So the first voice is named Tails and the second one Sonic. Interesting. I immediately heard a jumble of voices. A lot of stepping to. As I heard a stop to the noise I relaxed from my urge to jump and run. That relaxation didn't last to long as a whir and snapping started next to me. I looked to my right only to see a golden furred fox staring at me. That was it. I jumped but got caught by my hand. I struggled but couldn't escape. The fox slowly and nicely pulled me out of the tree. As he did I looked down and saw about 12 Mobians (my guess anyways) I saw all the eyes on me. I still struggled as more fear started to build up. My heart pounded. What were they going to do to me. "Hey Tails! Who's that!" So this is Tails. I looked down to the voice and this must be Sonic. "I don't really know but I found her about to jump off the tree so I grabbed her." Relaxing has never been so hard."Why didn't you just let her jump!" A deep and pretty dan scary voice demanded. I looked down to the source to see a black and red hedgehog. This obviously Scared the crap out of Tails and he dropped me. I was happy cause' as reaction I immediately curled up and pretty much drove. Only to be stopped. I was forced to uncurl and when I did I met a fist into my face. As I landed I saw the ebony hedgehog in front of me. I don't care. My fist started to make a purple steam, I punched him. He went about 294 feet away from me. I stood up and ran, for some odd reason my feet started making the purple steam. I could not believe it. I just past the sound barrier. I JUST PAST THE SOUND BARRIER!**(O MY FUCKING GOD SHE PAST THE SOUND BARRIER XD!)** But i was grabbed by my quill and thrown back. I looked at the ebony hedgehog. "You little bitch. Learn to respect the Ultimate Life form." And before I blacked out I heard a voice. "Don't worry I'll protect you." My vision clouded with purple and black. My vision went blank.

**{ Shadow The Hedgehog Point of View }**

Before I could punch the bitch's face I was met with a purple shadow. That looked like me.. but only with no mouth and teal stripes, Oh and did I mention murky green snake eyes? " Mephiles! What the fuck?!" I was punched in the face. "Listen Shadow. This is a powerful Mobian made of negative energy. All I need to do is get her on my side and this world is a goner. Bye bye Shadow. Hope to kill you soon." He disappeared. I hope this isn't my fault.

**This was alot of my sleep into this story. (*cough cough* 10:00 to *cough cough* 2:30 *cough cough*) **

**So anyways please review and fav.**

**Spiritual: Hey! give me some lovin! In the reviews!**

**Spiritual and me : ASilverSoul OUT!**

**Oh and p.s not guaranteed to continue this story.**


	2. Voice

After the "incident" with Intently and Shadow, Spiritual had woken up in a hospital bed. She looked around the white room.

"Where a-" She was rudely interrupted by an unknown voice.

"Ok stop right there. Your in a hospital. Oh and Shads knocked you out, so if your going to be an idio-"

*WHACK*

"OW! WTF WAS THAT FOR AMY!"

"You should treat a young lady more proper. Oh and don't be an idiot your self."

"Amy I was just joking around."

"Who are you people?" Spiritual questioned.

"Oh! Excuse my rude manners. My name is Amy, and this blue hedgehog here is Sonic.

Spiritual slowly looked over to her left. There Amy and Sonic stood. Spiritual looked deeply in their eyes.

**(Oh don't you know it's rude to stare at prey?)**

Spiritual quickly turned around. No one stood there. She looked back in front to Sonic and Amy.

"Did you hear that?"

"What? I didn't hear anything. Did you Amy?"

"Nope!"

**(Idiot. Of course they didn't, i'm in your mind.)**

Spiritual heard the voice again. It saying it was in her mind scared Spiritual. Before she could think more of the voice a doctor came in and said Amy and Sonic had to go as visitor hours were over. Spiritual didn't want to be alone but she had no choice in it. She quickly said goodbye and slammed her head down on the hospital bed. As she was left alone a figure watched intently with green muddy slitted eyes waiting for the people to leave. As everyone left the poor girl alone he crept across the floor as a shadow. He popped out of know where scaring the crap out of Spiritual.

**"Hello Spiritual."**

**"Breaking news, a young girl bye the name of Spiritual had recently disappeared at Mobius Emerald Hospital. The last thing we heard from her room was a horrid scream. Doctors came in the room after hearing the scream to see nothing, as if the room had never had Spiritual in it."**

**"Police are investigating the case immediately. The only clue we had was a purple crystal sticking out of the floor."**

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Sorry but I kinda don't know where the story was going but who cares! So anyways i'm going try to keep this story going. If I can't it will either get deleted or i'll give away the story.(If you plan to be the one to claim it you MUST write all the chapters in your own way meaning you must write the story your own way and it must be PM. and if I approve you get the story if I plan on giving it up. Wait until I give the offer if I ever will)**

**Please comment rude or nice comments (ANY COMMENTS ARE EXCEPTED) AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT.**

**ASilverSoul Out!**


	3. Authors note Preview next chapter

**IM SO SORRY OMG IM SO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO AKE U GUYS WAIT SO LONG. UUUUG I SWEAR I WILL MAKE IT UP TO U ITS JUST SCHOOLS COMING AROUND AND EVERYTHING I GOT A CRAP TABLET THAT I DRAW ON AND I WASNT BUSY UUUUGG IM SO SORRY ILL MAKE UP TO U GUYS SO SO SO SORRY UUUUUUUUG Ok sorry about that. Anyways I don't think OCs are nessecsary hgxhgd cant spell any ways so if there are OCs they will be MY Ocs I MAY give some exceptions as someone is a friend but other wise No. You may try as i may change my mind. Im like a lottery i may or may not except your OC Now sorry this isn't a chapter. Oh and u may send OCs But YOU MUST PM ME YOUR send them in there are no max number of ocs. K? k! Anyways heres a little preview of the next chapter.**

Spiritual's eyes slowly slid open. She felt weak, a strong pain came to her head. Her eyes shut tightly as the pain got stronger. Spiritual finally got the strength to open her eyes. She looked around. Purple crystals. Purple crystals everywhere. She suddenly felt a dark presence near her. Fear quickly rose in her chest for no reason. She started looking everywhere. What happened? Why did it happen? Who made it happen? All the questions squished together in her brain. There was only one answer. What was the answer? She calmed down and looked in front of her. Her breath caught itself as she saw snake green eyes right in front of her. Staring in her soul.

**" I see your awake. Spiritual."**

**CRAPPY CRAPPY I KNOW DEAL WITH IT ILL MAKE MORE SOONER OR LATER OR MAYBE IN A YEAR SORRY.**

**ASILVERSOUL OUT!**

**Spritual: HEY WHAT ABO-**

**ASILVERSOUL OUT GOD DAMNIT!**


End file.
